Sympathy of Souls
by bunbunbunnies
Summary: One decade after the death of Light, a new shinigami appears upon the surface of the human world. Also, a familiar dectecive is found mysteriously alive... This, of course, means some fun for Ryuk.


Hey Miss Enna and Missy Misa

Hey **Miss Enna **and **Missy Misa**... I finished! Thank you for waiting, even though you bugged me almost every day at school...

This is my first fan fiction so I hope it is good... I am truly sorry for how long this took, and it is not much, but due to many family/personal issues that still need some working out, I may not be able to supply a lot of fics... also if you could please be so kind to review...

P.S. Sorry my notes aren't funny... yet... They are another thing I'm going to work on :P

A Recap

Realm of the Shinigami (Death Gods)

'_Day after day it's the same old thing... so boring'_, the bored Shinigami thinks, _'this world is rotten'_

Behind the place were this Shinigami sat, you could here the gambling of two others

"Heh, heh, heh, I win again," says a pleasantly happy Shinigami,

"It's been about five days," the bored Shinigami states, "It's 'bout time I got going"

"Hmm, hey Ryuk, were you off to?" Says the happy-go-lucky Shinigami

"I dropped my Death Note"

"Weren't you carrying a second one behind the old man's back, you lost both?" says the loser Shinigami

"You really screwed up man," butts in the other. "Do you at least know were you dropped them?"

"Yeah... the human world," Ryuk replied with a sly smile on his face

Meanwhile in the human world

'_Only few righteous people live in this god forsaken world... day by day... it's all the same...' _Thinks a bored student_ 'the same pattern the same faces...people dieing, robbing and such...this world... is rotten'_

In the classroom you could hear students talking and the yells of the over-worked teacher telling the high scholars to shut up. After the class calmed down, the teacher called out for a victim to translate his sentence.

"Light Yagami." He called out.

Light Yagami (Ratio) rose out of his seat and translated the sentence in an angelic like voice.

"Light-kun you're so awesome," swoons a female student

"What do else you expect from the top student?" another speaks.

As Light sits back down he turns and looks out the window.

'_Hmm, what's that, a note book?' _Light thinks as he sees a black book fall from nowhere

After school ended, as Light was walking passed the school yard, he found where the note book had fallen. He picks it up.

'_Death Note?' _read Light, _'Of course this is some joke; the instructions are even written in English' _

Nonetheless, Light put the note book into his carrier bag, and left the school grounds, thus starting the journey that changed his life...

That all happened twenty years ago, much had happened, and Light Yagami... had died... in a way...

Chap 1

The Beginning

"Ten years, ten years I lived with that book" mutters a rather angry Shinigami. "Then that Ryuk wrote my name, as he said, a Death Note user can neither go to heaven nor hell... I find myself in the Shinigami world, this rotten boring, world... some where Ryuk is out there and I will find him... in _that _world"

Munching on an apple... Ryuk sits on top of a church, looking over the rushing city.

"This place is different now that Light is gone, it changed a lot over the ten years or so he was gone," says Ryuk, "I think I'm going to find some other interesting person, to suffice my boredom"

Ryuk was flying over the city when he saw a boy. _'Is that who I think it is... no it couldn't be... Rem killed him years ago...' _

Under where Ryuk was flying, the boy was sitting on a park bench, eating sweets. He looked like he was about eighteen years old, had black hair, and sad looking eyes.

'_Ah, but he looks perfect... sad and bored... I'll give him something to do then...'_ Ryuk was thinking slyly as he drops his death note in the park.

'_I'll wait for him to pick it up, and then in five days, I'll come to check on him...'_

Sitting in the park, the boy sees a black book fall from nowhere. He gets up slowly, picks up the book in his thumb and forefinger and studies it for a long time. All the while, Ryuk watching from above couldn't take it any longer_ 'How long is that damn kid going to stare at the Death Note?'_ Without thinking, Ryuk flew down to where the boy was sitting.

Looking up the boy simply stared at Ryuk, looked at the Death Note, reached into his pocket, took out an apple and offered it to Ryuk. Ryuk, startled but pleased, took the apple and ate it in one gulp.

The boy, after Ryuk finished his apple noticed, he had a small but noticeable smile and after a few minutes the boy looked up and said "I am L... long time no see... Ryuk"

"I thought you were dead" Ryuk says simply

"I was, but, thanks to the Death Eraser, I'm back" L says with a spoon in his mouth

'_So, someone found a Death Eraser... this is more interesting then I thought' _Ryuk thinks while sitting beside L.

"Ryuk, there is something I need you, and this Death Note for..."

"Oh, is that so?" Ryuk says with little interest

"I want to find Light Yagami's soul, and bring him back" says L with a sad and lonely look on his face

"Just to let you know... I am not obliged to you," Ryuk begins to say "but, Light's soul, is in another form, as you should know, a Death Note user can go to neither heaven nor hell, there's only one place to go after you die, and that, is the Shinigami world"

"I still want to find him!" L exclaims, getting a little worked up, completely out of character. Then again, it could have been all that sugar finally catching up on him.

"Why, I don't see any reason not to," Ryuk says, getting a little more interested

"Because... because I..." L goes silent, trying to think of a good reason

'_Hyuk, hyuk, L likes Light!' _Ryuk thinks while holding in his laughter._ 'This will be interesting'_

Okay, I know what you are all thinking, _I need more!_

So if you could be as kind as to leave a suggestion of something or other in your reviews that would be more than helpful... thanks for reading, I am hoping to get more up if any are interested, and I am sorry if you find my story disappointing :( ...

Anyway, until the next time... something or other :)

sigh I hope my humor is better by then...

1,146 words... YAH!


End file.
